Geofencing is a technique used in wireless location-based services to identify an area of interest that will be used to evaluate whether a mobile object is located at the area of interest. Used traditionally, a geofence is a contiguous boundary enclosing an area. The geofence boundary can be stored either within the mobile object or within a central application that can communicate wirelessly with the mobile object. In the traditional geofence technique, the mobile object determines its approximate position using GPS, and then compares that position to a set of defined geofences, and also compares that position to a previously determined position. Depending on the specific application, application events occur depending on how the mobile object relates to a geofence: 1) move from outside a geofence in the previous location report to inside a geofence in the current location report; 2) move from inside a geofence to outside it; 3) stay within a geofence in which it was also previously located. Geofencing is used extensively in vehicle tracking and fleet management applications to track when vehicles leave one location and arrive at a destination, and to assure that a vehicle remains at an authorized location. As traditionally used, geofencing relies on the relatively accurate and relatively stable locations provided by GPS.